Cuentos de Terror
by Islea
Summary: ¿Ya conoces los cuentos de Terror y Miedo? Si no lo haces entra..."Aquí"...
1. Hiromi

**DEBAJO DE LA CAMA**

La imagen que más le había impresionado en toda su vida pertenecía a una película de la cual no recordaba ni el título. Había una niña tumbada sobre su cama. Poco más allá, a su izquierda, había un espejo, y ella podía verse dormir. La luna reflejaba su imagen, y cada noche, por aquello del miedo que atenaza a los niños, la cría se miraba en el espejo y aprovechaba para ver si debajo de su cama había algo de lo que debiera tener conocimiento. Tras ver que no había nada se quedó tranquila. Unas escenas más adelante volvió a hacer lo mismo y luego cerró los ojos. Su mano cayó hacia el suelo. En un momento dado notó una humedad viscosa en su mano lacia y abrió los ojos sin atrever a moverse un ápice. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y miró el espejo. Bajo su cama había un hombre con ojos de sádico violetas, que lamía su mano con la boca sangrienta en un rictus perverso.

Aquella escena era la que más terror le producía, pero ella no tenía un espejo al lado de la cama para mirar si estaba sola en la habitación, y por más que había pedido a sus padres que le pusieran un espejo estos siempre le habían dicho lo mismo: no hay sitio. A un lado tenía el balcón y al otro un armario y la puerta. No cabía esa posibilidad, y ponerlo enfrente no tenía sentido.

De modo que Hiromi miraba debajo de su cama nada más entrar en la habitación, con las luces abiertas y la puerta del cuarto abierta, por si tenía que gritar y ser escuchada por sus padres. Una vez comprobaba que no habia nada, cerraba la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie podía entrar, y tras leer algunas páginas de un libro de la colección del Barco de Vapor, se dormía con la luz de la lamparilla encendida. Más tarde, como cada noche, entraría alguno de sus padres para darle un beso en la frente y cerrar la luz. También cerraban la puerta por expreso deseo de ella. Si antes no habían entrado, después tampoco lo harían.

Una noche entró e hizo su rutina habitual. Cuando terminó abrió el libro que estaba leyendo, sus ojos consumieron ávidamente unas páginas y cayó rendida. Su madre entró veinte minutos después, besó su frente, cerró la luz y se marchó, dejando cerrada la puerta.

Hiromi no pudo ver como media hora más tarde el pomo de su puerta giraba lentamente. La puerta no chirribaba, de modo que tampoco se enteró cuando ésta se abrió lentamente y algo que no tenía forma ni color se deslizó por el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Ella permanecía inerte sumida en sueños cuando la sábana que la cubría comenzó a deslizarse hacia sus pies. Un pequeño cosquilleo producido por el movimiento de las sábanas hizo que moviera las piernas incómodamente, casi en un arranque nervioso, pero no llegó a despertarla. Cuando las sábanas terminaron en el suelo Hiromi comenzó a tener una pesadilla. Sus ojos, ocultos tras los párpados cerrados, se movían rítmica y velozmente. Mientras tanto un ser invisible a la vista humana, deslizaba parte de sí por las piernas desnudas de Hiromi, provocando que toda su piel se estremeciera y el bello de todo su cuerpo se erizara. Un frio glacial recorrió sus pies, sus piernas, su cintura, su pecho y sus brazos y terminó llegando hasta su rostro como un suspiro mortal. Hiromi sintió que el corazón se le congelaba y abrió los ojos en un rictus de horror. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras sus manos se agarraban fuerte a la sábana de fondo. Cuando logró aminorar la velocidad de su respiración y su corazón volvió a su número de palpitaciones habitual, Hiromi parpadeó un par de veces más y se centró. Algo fallaba. No era solo la pesadilla que le había despertado, había algo más. Era un presentimiento. En un moviento tan rápido como el miedo le permitió, encendió la luz de la habitación.

Sentada aún en la cama se miró las propias piernas y encontró la respuesta a su pregunta. La sábana que cubría su cuerpo ahora no estaba. Miró a un lado y otro de la cama sin apenas mover más músculo de su cuerpo que el del cuello, y no encontró la pieza que faltaba. De un bote se puso de rodillas y se acercó hasta los pies de la cama. Allí abajo, de forma circular, estaba toda la sábana que debía haber estado cubriendo su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir otra vez el miedo que la había hecho hiperventilarse y su respiración volvió a agitarse. De haber sido asmática ya habría sufrido un ataque. Era una suerte ser una niña sana. Si hubiera tenido setenta años probablemente aquella noche habría muerto de un ataque al corazón.

Alargó el brazo para recuperar su sábana y se la echó por encima. Todavía luchaba por recuperar también la serenidad. Tenía tanto miedo que apenas le salió un susurro de la boca cuando creyó estar gritando

-mamá.

Su carne de gallina y su bello erizado no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Tras gemir comenzó a llorar. Si las palabras no salían de su boca, tendría que ir hasta la habitación de sus padres para dejarse consolar... y aquello también le provocaba pavor. La habitación estaba dos cuartos más allá, al fondo del pasillo. Pero si quería que hubiera alguien con ella hasta que consiguiera volver a dormirse, tendría que salir de su propia habitación. Con todo el valor que una niña de doce años podría tener, Hiromi localizó primero las zapatillas para ponérselas lo más rápido posible y salir corriendo de allí. Pensó que si corría llegaría antes a la habitación de sus padres y podría meterse entre ambos para recuperar la tranquilidad y el sueño. Sólo sus padres tenían esa capacidad de devolverle la paz. Ella era muy joven, no podía hacerlo todo sola. Necesitaba dos adultos a los que amaba y en los que confiaba.

Decidida, tras localizar sus zapatillas, se abrazó a la sábana, se calzó y corrió hacia la puerta de su habitación. Fue entonces, cuando al alargar el brazo para abrir el pomo, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. El miedo la paralizó de nuevo y sus ojos bailotearon de terror. No se atrevía a girarse y en el umbral permaneció el tiempo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Sus pies no se atrevían a dar un paso más. Comenzó a hiperventilarse de nuevo y sintió marearse, y en un arranque último de valor extendió el brazo y abrió la luz del pasillo. ¿Iba a morir de miedo? Aquella duda consiguió que echara a correr hasta la habitación de sus padres pero fue tan rápida y torpe que se estampó contra la puerta semiabierta.

Cayó al suelo y se dañó un tobillo, pero provocó el suficiente ruido como para que su padre se despertara y abriera la luz.  
- ¿Hiromi?

La niña alzó su rostro poco a poco. Primero vio las baldosas del suelo, luego llegó hasta las zapatillas de su padre, y entonces miró debajo de la cama de matrimonio.

Antes de que la habitación comenzara a darle vueltas y cayera al suelo había podido ver que debajo de la cama de sus padres estaba su madre sobre un charco de sangre y un ser etéreo, como el cristal, al cual sólo se podía con los ojos de la infancia, lamía la barbilla sangrienta de su madre.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Debo ser sincera, me encantan los cuentos de terror... y como no podía dormir. porque andaba algo enojada porque a la laptop de mi hermano se le ocurrió dejar de funcionar y borrarme todo un capitulo de uno de mis fic de beyblade, entonces decidí leer uno de los libros que mi hermano me regalo y que lleva el titulo del este fic... y decidí que quería un fic de beyblade de terror con los personajes como protagonistas... sería genial ¿cierto?_


	2. Garland

**AZUL**

Al despertar en su cama se desperezó y se restregó los ojos. Sus largos y blancos dedos tocaron su frente y una alarma en su interior se disparó. ¿Un grano?. ¡Por Dios! Con treinta y tres años, un hombre hecho y derecho no podía ser víctima del acné. Instintivamente palpó de nuevo con sus yemas blandas, las yemas de un pianista, tersas y pulcras, la pequeña protuberancia que había descubierto tras un largo y reconfortante sueño.  
Un incómodo malestar le arrebató la comodidad de su descanso y se levantó, casi furioso, de la cama.  
Entró en el cuarto de baño para mirar el supuesto maldito grano que había llegado tarde.

- ¿Qué...?

No podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Lo que veía tenía la apariencia física de una gota. Una gota azul. Sus pupilas se dilataron mientras se miraba de frente en el espejo. Sus ojos tenían el mismo color que aquel diamante de materia desconocida que había nacido, sin previo aviso, en el centro de su frente. Parecía un tercer ojo pero... ¿de dónde había salido?

Sus largos dedos volvieron a posarse sobre la gota azul y sus yemas se deslizaron sobre ella. Rememoró la gelatina tras palpar el bultito y se dijo que aquello era muy raro. Tenía la apariencia de un diamante pero el tacto le demostraba que era una sustancia blanda. Se lavó la cara e intentó despegar al intruso que había en su frente, pero ni siquiera frotando una áspera toalla que en su día fue de suave rizo americano consiguió despegarlo o desintegrarlo. Volvió a probar con jabón pero éste solo consiguió que fuera más difícil localizarlo.  
Se dio pronto por vencido y volvió a tirarse en la cama. Su cuerpo pedía cinco minutos más de sueño y no pudo evitar quedarse dormido. Cuando había despertado, justo antes de tocar aquel bultito azul, había pensado que no necesitaba más descanso porque se sentía fresco y lleno de energías. Sin embargo aquella cosa extraña que se había apoderado de su frente provocando un golpe a su vanidad le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. El concierto era importante, pero su imagen también.

El sol aún no había salido y el concierto quedaba aún muy lejos. Además, para eso estaba su madre que, atenta y predispuesta a mimar a su exitoso hijo, le despertaría suave y amablemente con una bandeja que portaría un suculento desayuno. Soñó con su actuación y disfrutó de aplausos eufóricos. Y volvió a despertar aun antes de que su madre apareciera por su habitación. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la frente y arrugó el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba aquella gota azul que, juraría, apenas diez minutos antes había tocado con sus dedos y visto con sus propios ojos en el espejo del cuarto de baño?. Sin levantarse aún de la cama, supuso que habría sido un sueño y que nunca se había levantado con aquella curiosidad.

Miró el reloj. Eran las siete y cuarto de la mañana. Faltaba aún más de media hora para que su madre acudiera a él con su desayuno. Decidió, dado que estaba algo excitado y bastante despierto, levantarse y prepararse él mismo su zumo de naranja y su café con leche. Incluso podría hacerse unas tostadas. No estaba de más quitarle algún cargo a su madre y ser él quien la mimara a ella. Tener un hijo famoso era un orgullo para la madre pero seguramente le alegraría más que el concertista fuera capaz de hacer algo más que teclear el piano con gracia y agilidad. Aunque tampoco estaba tan seguro... Pero daba igual. Aquella energía tenía que aprovecharla, le gustara o no a su madre que sus dedos cogieran un cuchillo y untaran mantequilla en unas tostadas. Decidido. No la despertaría y se encargaría él mismo de prepararse algo.  
Penetró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. Su cabello blanco desordenado, sus ojos azules recorrieron su rostro y observaron detenidamente su frente. Allí no había nada. Lo había soñado. Le pareció increíble que el sueño hubiese sido tan real pero no ocupó su bendito cerebro creador de fantásticas piezas en darle más vueltas a aquello. Sentado en el retrete y pensando qué traje utilizaría en el concierto su mirada se posó vagamente sobre el suelo de gres del lavabo. Un destelleante reflejo llamó su atención y parpadeó varias veces.  
¿Qué estaba viendo? En el suelo, cerca de sus pies, donde se había posado su mirada estaba aquella extraña gotita azul que le recordaba al mar y a sus propios ojos. Se acercó a ella y la escrutó con la mirada.  
Un destello del diamante de gelatina le hizo retroceder y sentir un escalofrío en su espina dorsal. No obstante continuó allí observando la gotita que un rato antes había estado pegada a su frente.

- No me gusta. -Murmuró para sí.

No era un día frío, al contrario, el boletín meteorológico del día anterior había anunciado que habría subidas importantes de temperatura en Levante y a esas horas ya debería notarse la calidez del verano si no el calor sofocante del sol. Rey(King) sintió otro escalofrío y se abrazó a sí mismo.  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, mientras sus ojos intentaban penetrar en el misterio de aquella gota azul que yacía sobre el suelo de gres, una invasión de escalofríos se había apoderado de su cuerpo, de sus músculos, de sus huesos... Aún en el lavabo, con los pies clavados en el suelo, un malestar ignoto se hizo con el poder de su cuerpo y de su mente. Se sentía febril y tiritaba continuamente. ¿Enfermo justo antes de empezar el concierto? ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Terrible!. Intentó despegar sus pies descalzos del gres pero algo se lo impedía. El malestar general se estaba acentuando y Garland comenzó a sudar. Sus ojos iban y venían e inconscientemente parecían despedirse de la vida dejandole en ocasiones sólo una mancha blanca en sus cuencas frías. Le palpitaban las sienes.  
El sudor comenzó a humedecer su cuerpo que fue objeto de extraños espasmos. Su mente pensaba en lo que le estaba sucediendo y el terror se apoderaba de su cerebro.  
¿Qué me está pasando? Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se doblaron lenta y esforzadamente hasta quedar acurrucado en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Abrazándose a sus piernas intentó tratar de controlar aquella extraña enfermedad de la cual desconocía el nombre y sus ojos volvieron a bajar a su posición normal.  
Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta al descubrirse rodeado de gotas de sudor azules, azules como el mar, azules como la gota con la que había amanecido en su frente, azules como sus propios ojos. El azul que había heredado de su padre. Observó temeroso e incapaz de moverse cómo sus gotas de sudor azules se estiraban, se dejaban caer, se multiplicaban, se hacían cada vez más largas...  
Y gelatinosas.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y algo parecido a una bola de pelos de gato que le urgió a beber agua para no morirse atragantado o asfixiado. El miedo a morir fue más fuerte que el terror a lo que le estaba sucediendo e intentó controlarse, pero sus cuerdas vocales no le obedecían y su grito de auxilio quedó vacío en su cerebro.  
Intentó movilizar su cuerpo pero parecía hecho de roca inerte. Sólo sus pupilas se empequeñecían y se agrandaban dentro de unos ojos que parecían bailar una danza lúgubre y enfermiza.  
El frío lo tenía aterido y la inmovilidad, asustado. Su mente, a pesar del miedo descontrolado, era lo único que parecía funcionar correctamente, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de estar delirando.  
Intentó serenarse a pesar del manto azul y pegajoso que le estaba envolviendo y que iba cubriendo cada vez más su cuerpo. Quería levantar la cabeza y mirar al techo para que sus ojos no fueran testigos de aquella extraña experiencia que parecía querer llevarle a la locura.

_¡Dios misericordioso! ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me ocurra algo tan horrible?._

En su búsqueda por el control y la serenidad, cerró los párpados y agradeció a Dios que estos obedecieran sus órdenes mentales. Consiguió mantener los ojos cerrados y así dejar de sufrir una visión tan odiosa y terrible.  
Notaba un frío inusual, ni seco ni húmedo, en sus piernas, en sus brazos, en sus pies y en sus manos. El frío se había apoderado de su estómago y de su espalda, de su pecho y de su garganta... Curiosamente, haciendo balance y analizando aquella situación, se percató de que su cabeza era la única que permanecía aislada del frío.  
_¡El cerebro!. _El cerebro puede con esa maldita cosa. El calor, la energía del cerebro, es poder.  
Hizo un esfuerzo supremo por controlar algo más que su cerebro. Sus músculos estaban tensos, parecían cables de alta tensión, duros y fuertes, inamovibles. Lanzó mensajes de lucha a su masa gris esperando solucionar así parte del problema y recurrió a todo su poder de concentración para ganar la batalla que estaba lidiando con aquella enfermedad azul. Inconscientemente, no se le había ocurrido que aquello pudiera no ser una enfermedad. Él se había dedicado a la música, a la belleza de los sonidos que agilmente creaban sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Jamás había estado convaleciente a menos que fuera un resfriado lo que le había mantenido con apenas unas décimas de más de fiebre, pero hasta eso había podido solucionarlo con un simple analgésico.

Garland quien permanecía acurrucado en el suelo del cuarto de baño rodeado de un manto azul cada vez más espeso que surgía con cada gota de sudor provocado por el delirio febril, un cúmulo de gotas gelatinosas azules que sólo dejaba libre su cabeza, nunca había estudiado Medicina. Jamás había leído un artículo, un libro o un reportaje sobre Medicina. Era un inculto en ese sentido. La música era su vida.  
Y no sabía que su poder, la posibilidad de luchar contra aquella gota azul, estaba en recordar por qué había ido en su busca. ¿Qué podía haber pasado para que le hubiera elegido a él.? La respuesta era su única salvación pero él, no sólo no la tenía, sino que no le preocupaba llegar hasta ella porque estaba enfrascado en su propio miedo y en su ignorancia acerca de las enfermedades humanas. Además, aún tenía una prueba que superar de la que él no era todavía consciente y, llegado el momento, quizá no pudiera con ella.

Mentalmente pidió varias veces auxilio a una madre que aún permanecía acostada soñando con su difunto marido, feliz de rememorarlo como ella deseaba aunque fuese en sueños. La ineficacia de sus peticiones mentales le hizo sentirse aún más débil y tuvo que pasar unos minutos de abandono para que se diera cuenta que él era el único que podía vencer ese mal. Volvió a recurrir a su esfuerzo mental, pero esta vez no para avisar a su madre de que algo fatídico estaba sucediendo a su hijo, sino para movilizar su cuerpo y luchar contra la masa de gotas gelatinosas azules que le recordaban demasiado al azul de sus ojos. En un esfuerzo supremo, un nuevo sonido gutural salió de su garganta. Pero no fue lo suficientemente subido de tono como para llamar la atención de su amorosa madre. El agua le llamaba subliminalmente desde el grifo del lavabo, como si le hablara telepáticamente y le recordara lo sediento que estaba, y Garland puso toda su pasión en llegar hasta ella. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza intentó mover un brazo y despegarlo de sus piernas. El esfuerzo no fue todavía suficiente y comenzó a sentirse, Garland, el hombre más inútil del mundo. Estaba demasiado mimado. Nunca había hecho nada por él porque consideraba que eso formaba parte del trabajo de su madre, mujer que había dedicado por entero su vida a la estrella del piano desde antes incluso de que quedara viuda con sólo treinta años. Así había sido educado y así creía que era la vida. La inutilidad de la que se sentía presa le hizo rememorar, aún acurrucado y abrazado a sus piernas inmóviles, tiempos pasados en los que su madre había hecho todo cuanto había podido por librarle de la fealdad del mundo exterior.

De ese modo había convertido a su hijo en una fantasía del mismo modo en que le había despojado incluso de su virilidad y de su fuerza vital. Jamás le había permitido que se estropeara sus largos dedos de pianista y para ello había hecho cuanto estaba a su alcance para que su hijo utilizara sus manos lo menos posible.  
Él había nacido para crear música. Eso decía su madre. Sus notas musicales surgían del piano volátiles, mezclándose con el viento y con las moléculas invisibles del aire, y con su música había llegado a los corazones de los seres humanos e incluso de los animales.  
¿Por qué, entonces, estaba pensando que había hecho algo malo como para merecer tal ofensa?. Él era un genio. Su inmovilidad le sugirió la imposibilidad de golpear suavemente las teclas del piano y sintió como se hundía en la miseria. ¿Para qué otra cosa servía él.?  
La necesidad de dejar de torturarse con el hijo inútil que había creado su madre hizo que mirara fijamente la gota azul que había en el suelo, justo enfrente de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío mental le puso en guardia. Eso se estaba riendo de él. Quiso llorar al sentirse tan atrapado y antes de que se diera cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a dejar resbalar gotas azules de sus ojos.

_¡Dios mío!. _

Garland, pensó, que un hombre de su edad no debería llorar como un niño asustadizo pero esas lágrimas eran exactamente iguales que las gotas de sudor que se habían apoderado como una carcasa de su cuerpo y que ahora le mantenían inmóviles. Caían pesadamente sobre sus mejillas y resbalaban hacia su pecho dejándose caer lenta y gelatinosamente hasta su estómago. Algunas de ellas se desviaban y cubrían sus brazos para llegar a sus piernas y, poco a poco, las lágrimas azules de materia desconocida llegaron a sus pies convirtiendo su cuerpo en una gruesa capa azul gelatinosa que lo envolvía completamente. Quería dejar de llorar porque estaba empeorándolo todo sin embargo la situación era lo suficientemente terrible como para dejarse llevar por el desasosiego y la desazón.

_Mamá, ¿qué me está pasando?. _

Su estado febril le hizo evocar a su madre y la recordó de joven.

Él tendría siete años y su madre treinta y tres. Su padre había muerto tres años antes pero había dejado un legado en el hogar y en sus vidas: su medio hermana *Kylie.  
Recordar a Kylie le hizo sentirse aún más enfermo. Algo en su interior le decía que Kylie tenía mucho que ver con aquella extraña enfermedad. Kylie, y los maravillosos y vacíos ojos azules que también había heredado de su padre.

Hubiera deseado querer a Kylie, amarla como a una verdadera hermana, pero su madre le había inculcado el pensamiento de que la niña no era más que un estorbo en sus vidas.  
Su nombre melodioso podría haber hecho que pareciera dulce, y si se esforzaba un poco, su mente febril podía recordar que así era, pues Kylie era una niña tierna y amistosa, cabello rubio y ojos azules, sin embargo el poder que tenía su madre sobre él, el futuro pianista de renombre, la estrella de los conciertos de piano, hizo que el egoísmo pudiera con el pensamiento infantil.

_Todo hijo único deseaba tener un hermanito pero cuando llegó Kylie a sus vidas tras la muerte de su padre, él sintió que su vida cambiaría a peor. Las atenciones de su madre estarían entonces repartidas y él tendría que conformarse con la mitad de su cariño. __Kylie se dio cuenta de que aquello no ocurría ni a medida que pasaba el tiempo y aun así no rechistó. Era una niña en casa ajena. Ni siquiera sabía que su padre biológico estuviera casado y tuviera un hijo mayor que ella. Saber muerta a su madre la hundió en la desesperación pero su padre le había prometido que le daría otra familia, una familia maravillosa que la querría y la cuidaría eternamente. _

_ "Al menos hasta que seas mayor de edad y puedas valerte por ti misma" le había dicho él. _

_ Kylie había sonreído entonces y se había hecho ilusiones. Pero la familia nunca llegaba y su padre cada vez venía menos a verla. El colegio infantil en el que estaba interna se ocupaba de ella y de sus necesidades, pero Kylie se conformaba con poco. __Un día, en cambio, apareció un hombre que según una de sus profesoras iba trajeado y era abogado, y se hizo cargo de ella. Le ayudó a hacer su maleta y se la llevó en coche a la ciudad, donde le esperaba su nueva familia. Hacía tiempo que su padre no iba a verla y creía que la había abandonado pero aquella voz masculina prometiéndose una familia le dio un motivo para sonreír. _  
_ Kylie viajó soñando con las dulces manos de su padre que, a pesar de ser camionero, las lucía como un concertista de piano. Durante el camino se preguntó adónde viviría y con quién y, sobre todo, por qué no había venido su padre a recogerla. Pero no se atrevió a hacer ninguna pregunta. __El abogado condujo a la niña hasta su nuevo hogar y allí habló con una mujer de treinta años. Kylie pudo notar en el tono de su voz que estaba dolida y confusa. Pero no sabía por qué. ¿Y dónde estaba_ su padre?. _Cuando el hombre se fue, un amable Garland le sonrió, pero Kylie no le vio. _

_- ¡Es ciega!. -Exclamó Garland. _  
_ - Lo que faltaba. -Murmuró la mujer._

_El Garland recordó a su madre tres años después, bella y solícita, acariciando sus cabellos y contándole bonitas historias sobre su futuro. Él se había decantado por la música a los cuatro años y ya llevaba tres y medio asistiendo a clases particulares. Kylie tenía entonces seis y no iba a la escuela. Su madre decía que mientras nadie lo supiera no habría motivos de alarma. Para ello, llevaban ya tres años permitiéndole a Kylie salir de la casa los fines de semana para que la vieran los vecinos pero durante el resto de la semana permanecía encerrada con la orden de no hacer ruido ni molestar. Kylie se había convertido en un mueble de lunes a viernes y en una huérfana recogida por la bella viuda de sábado a domingo. __Kylie se acostumbró a permanecer inmóvil en una silla y a dedicar su tiempo a pensar en lo que había perdido. Nadie hablaba apenas con ella y la falta de afecto la debilitó más que si no hubiera comido en una semana o estuviera necesitada de vitaminas. _

_Garland se dejaba mimar por su madre y apenas le dirigía la palabra a su medio hermana. Además, a su madre no le gustaba demasiado recordar que su marido le había sido infiel, por lo tanto, la pequeña Kylie no era sino la prueba de su infidelidad y un tormento para la mujer. __Tras una semana en la casa de aquella mujer y Garland, Kylie se había atrevido a preguntar dónde estaba su padre, y entonces una voz cínica le informó de que estaba bajo tierra._

En el lavabo, el Garland rememoraba momentos dulces con su madre, pero de vez en cuando, sin quererlo, venían a su mente imágenes de Kylie.

_ Kylie sentada, inmóvil, con la mirada perdida al frente y apenas viva. Sin una débil sonrisa que anunciara que era feliz. _

En el tiempo en que Garland fue niño jamás pensó que Kylie no pudiera ser feliz. La niña tenía una casa, comida y televisión para entretenerse. ¡Ah, claro! Cuando no había nadie en la casa y ella se quedaba sola no podía encender la televisión por si llamaba la atención, pero el resto del tiempo... Además, Kylie no tenía nada más ¿no?. Debía estar agradecida de que su madre no se hubiese deshecho de ella.

O al menos eso pensaba mientras fue niño.  
Ahora se sentía un miserable.  
¿Tenía Kylie algo que ver con lo que le estaba sucediendo?  
¿Era posible que Kylie hubiese vuelto para vengarse?

¡Qué estupidez! En aquella casa comprada con sus ganancias sólo vivían él y su madre, su afectiva y devota madre. Aún era bella y mantenía su porte altivo y orgulloso. Le acompañaba a todos los conciertos y siempre, siempre, le besaba en las mejillas y le decía aquello de eres el mejor que tanta fuerza y valor en sí mismo aportaba a Garland.  
Jamás se había parado a pensar que aún estuviese soltero por culpa de su madre, entre otras cosas porque ambos pensaban igual. La soltería, recorriendo imágenes fugaces en su mente, le hicieron recordar que ya tenía treinta y tres años, la edad que tenía su madre cuando murió Kylie. Su garganta estaba extremadamente seca y sólo la extraña sensación de humedad que recorría su cuerpo le hacía sentirse mejor. Alargó la lengua para recoger sus azules lágrimas y se introdujo una ínfima parte de aquel extraño material gelatinoso en su garganta.  
Un extraño frescor bajando por su garganta le produjo ánimo y decidió que tenía que volver a intentar mover su cuerpo. Con toda la fuerza de que era capaz empujó sus brazos hacia el aire y más gotas de sudor cubrieron su cuerpo y perlaron su frente. Sin embargo lo consiguió. Al sentirse libre hizo otro ardoroso esfuerzo por erguirse y levantarse y, como gelatina dura, sus piernas se estiraron. Anduvo unos pasos hasta el espejo y se miró.  
No sabía definir cómo se sentía. Una mezcla de sentimientos rugían en su cerebro y en su propia alma. Estaba confuso. Sabía que estaba enfadado e irritado pero también se sabía feliz y libre.

Entonces, ¿qué hizo que se preguntase por qué odiaba tanto el color de sus ojos?

Su mirada, inyectada en sangre, se postró sobre el espejo y lo atravesó. Quería ver a través de él. Ni siquiera dedicó un minuto de su tiempo a desembarazarse de aquella carcasa azul que lo envolvía desde hacía... ¿cuánto tiempo?.

Los músculos de su garganta se tensaron.  
Los músculos de sus manos y sus piernas se tensaron.  
Miró sus ojos sin parpadear. Eran los ojos de su padre, los ojos de Kylie.

- Os odio. -Logró articular.

La mujer se levantó y, al mirar el reloj despertador y comprobar que se había dormido, saltó de la cama y salió rápidamente de su habitación. Ni siquiera se puso el salto de cama que su hijo le había comprado en Viena tras un concierto multitudinario que le aportó más fama y beneficios económicos.  
Corrió descalza hasta la cocina y se preguntó si no sería mejor despertar a su hijo primero. El desayuno lo haría mientras Garland se duchaba y se vestía. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Garland y entreabrió la puerta. La cama estaba deshecha. Dio unos pasos hacia el interior y se acercó hasta el lavabo. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba entreabierta y no se oían ruidos del interior. Si no se estaba duchando ¿dónde estaba?.

- ¿Cariño?. -Llamó.

Al no obtener respuesta se acercó más y tocó con los nudillos en la puerta. Finalmente, tras una espera sin contestación, decidió entrar. Cuando vio el cuerpo semi desnudo de su hijo tirado en el suelo de gres, que habían elegido juntos cuando decidieron cambiar de piso, le dio una pequeña taquicardia.

El hijo estaba tumbado de espaldas a ella. Se tiró hacia él con la mirada desorbitada. En su locura, sus ojos no vieron la sangre hasta que le dio la vuelta al cadáver. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón galopó con prisa, con demasiada prisa.

- Levántate cariño, Garland, ¿me oyes?.

La mujer veía las cuencas vacías de los ojos de su hijo pero se negaba a admitirlo. La sangre había emanado de ellas y ahora no había sino una masa sanguinolenta de carne. Se puso una mano en el corazón y le gritó mentalmente que parase aquella loca velocidad porque no iba a ser capaz de soportar un ataque al corazón y ayudar a su hijo a vestirse y a acompañarlo al concierto a un mismo tiempo. Por un momento creyó morir sin embargo su fuerza era superior de lo que imaginaba. Era una mujer luchadora, por eso, precisamente por eso, había conseguido que su hijo llegase tan lejos. No miró las manos ensangrentadas de su hijo que aferraban fuertemente los ojos azules que un día la habían mirado con amor y gratitud. Se desesperó mirando a un lado y otro del cuarto de baño, pensando qué podía hacer para llegar a tiempo al concierto con su hijo en buenas condiciones. Entonces, en mitad de su locura, vio una imagen en el espejo y un vuelco al corazón la sobresaltó.

- Kylie.

En el espejo, una imagen antigua, cuando ella tenía treinta y tres años y Kylie, la pequeña rubia, no era más que una cría. _Un estorbo,_ había pensado. La niña yacía en el suelo del cuarto de baño de la casa antigua, con las cuencas de sus ojos ciegos vacías. Inerte tras un derrame incontrolado, como su hijo.

La mujer lloró a su pesar.

No había querido recordar aquello sin embargo alguien le había puesto esa imagen en el espejo y la lucidez le advirtió de lo que le había ocurrido a su hijo. Garland estaba muerto, desangrado. Pero antes se había quitado los ojos, como Kylie. Lágrimas verdes recorrieron sus mejillas pálidas y su mente febril se preguntó por qué aquellas gotas tenían el mismo color de sus ojos. Verde como los bosques, verde como el césped, verde como sus propios ojos.  
... ... Y gelatinosos...

* * *

*Kylei: hermana de Garland, en el anime, tenista.


	3. Salima

**¡Yo también Te Quiero!**

Me paso los días separando las lentejas del arroz.  
A veces me dan las dos de la mañana guardando cada legumbre dentro de su frasco. Si no hubiese sido tan torpe e impulsiva nada de esto hubiera pasado, si hubiese calculado bien el espacio...

El caso es que Kane y yo discutimos mucho.  
Kane es mi novio, llevamos tres años juntos y desde hace uno compartimos piso.  
Yo pensaba que, viviendo juntos, todo nos iría mejor, pero, desgraciadamente, no es así. Cuando no estamos enfadados y sin hablarnos, estamos discutiendo, y si no, de pelea. Hace poco, nuestras peleas pasaron de ser solamente verbales a llegar a las manos, con empujones, patadas, tortazos e incluso mordiscos.

Las discusiones siempre empezaban por una tontería y de la manera más absurda.  
La verdad es que no sé como podía aguantar su prepotencia, su manera de ver y hacer las cosas, como si él siempre estuviese en posesión de la verdad, de la razón y sobre todo no sé cómo aguantaba su forma de ser, tan agresiva. Si yo hubiese sido más pacífica, nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero es que yo jamás he sido dócil ni sumisa y no iba a cambiar esto por él ahora.

Lo de las lentejas y el arroz fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
Aquella tarde yo estaba sola en la salita viendo la televisión, era un programa de _talk-show_, sí, de esos en los que la gente sale del anonimato para sacar fuera los trapos sucios familiares y exponer su vida públicamente. No es que me guste este tipo de programas, al menos especialmente, pero es que, para qué negarlo, a veces lo único que me reconforta es ver que hay personas que lo pasan aún peor que yo. Sé que es un cruel modo mío de ver las cosas pero... Así que, estaba yo tan tranquila intentando imaginar como era la vida de aquella mujer, madre soltera de un chico deficiente mental (¡Qué joda! ¿no?) cuando Kane irrumpió en la salita dando gritos.  
- ¡Salima ¿quieres quitar ese bodrio de programa de una puta vez!?  
- Cariño, si te molesta bajo el volumen, es que me interesa saber cómo se las apañó esta pobre mujer para sacar a su pobre hijo mongólico adelante.  
- ¿Qué coño te importa a ti eso? ¡Que lo quites te he dicho¡

Me levanté del sillón e intenté encararme con él:  
- ¿Por qué? Yo no te digo nada cuando tú ves esos documentales tan aburridos y me obligas a verlos contigo, yo me aguanto, aguántate tú ahora un ratito hasta que se acabe.

Noté que Kane se iba sulfurando por momentos, tanto que, prescindiendo de palabras, me asió de la muñeca con fuerza y me golpeó en la cabeza con la mano.  
- ¡Que lo quites!  
Me fui a la cocina sin hacerle caso. Kane me siguió para darme un fuerte empujón que me empotró contra el armarito de las especias y las legumbres. Este armarito tiene, mejor dicho, tenía las puertas de cristal. Las puertecitas se rompieron con estrépito chocando con mi espalda desnuda. Todavía se me saltan las lágrimas cuando miro mi espalda en el espejo, tan llena de marcas.

Dos botes de legumbres, el de las lentejas y el del arroz, se volcaron, mezclándose su contenido con los cristalitos de las puertas. Como a Kane le han despedido del trabajo y yo gano más bien poco trabajando en la tienda de ultramarinos, era una gran faena lo que nos había pasado con las legumbres. Por eso es que me paso el día separándolos y devolviéndolos a sus tarros de plástico sin tapa.

Al principio era más difícil porque había cristales, así que lo primero que hice fue quitarlos y guardarlos en una bolsa de plástico que he metido dentro de la nevera. Y son las tres de la mañana y los botes aún van sólo por la mitad. Voy a coger un puñadito de lentejas, si es número par, seguiré con esto, si no, me iré a dormir y mañana haré lo que debí hacer hace ya un tiempo.

Diecisiete lentejas.

El número impar que cambiaría mi vida.

Hoy hay un programa especial en el _talk-show_. Espero que Kane se eche una siesta lo suficientemente larga como para que pueda ver el programa entero sin problemas.

Kane se ha levantado hoy de mal humor. Le duele la tripa y está cabreado porque no encuentra trabajo. Yo sigo a mis lentejas y a mi arroz...  
- Salima, ya te vale ¿Cuántos días llevas con el arroz y las lentejas? ¡Eres la mujer más torpe que he visto, está visto que tendré que hacerlo yo, porque tú no sabes!.

Yo no le hago caso, cojo la chaqueta, le digo adiós con la mano y me voy a la tienda, a trabajar.

Volví a la hora de comer y las lentejas y el arroz seguían tal y como yo las dejé. Kane dormía y roncaba tumbado en el sillón con la televisión puesta en uno de esos documentales sumamente aburridos a los que es tan aficionado. Me preparé una tortillita francesa y me fui con ella a la salita. Lo primero que hice fue cambiar de canal porque ya iba a empezar el_ talk-show_. Al poco rato, cuando más interesante estaba el programa (un chico homosexual contaba cómo tuvo que dejar a su novia al darse cuenta de que se había enamorado del hermano de ella), Kane se despertó.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, estás viendo esa mierda otra vez!

Mi mueca de descontento lo decía todo así que, ni siquiera protesté pero, eso sí, aferré el mando a distancia con todas mis fuerzas e intenté cambiar de tema de conversación.  
- No has terminado lo de las lentejas y el arroz, cariño, y dijiste que lo harías  
- Hazlo tú, que es para lo único que vales aunque seas tan lentorra.  
- No pienso permitirte que me hables así ¿¡Me has oído!?.  
- Cambia el canal, que quiero ver el documental.  
- ¡No me da la gana!.  
- ¡Qué lo cambies!.

Kane se incorporó, levántandose del sillón, con gesto agrio, había verdadero odio en sus ojos y se avalanzó sobre mí para arrebatarme el mando a distancia, pero yo, más rápida que él, le clavé las uñas en el dorso de la mano y, mientras él chillaba de dolor, alcancé un cenicero de granito que había en la mesita del teléfono.

Kane no se rendía, volvía a la carga una vez más para coger el mando y yo le golpeé con fuerza en la cabeza con el cenicero. Él se cayó al suelo sin sentido y en el siguiente corte de anuncios me di cuenta de que la alfombra estaba empezando a empaparse de sangre.  
- Cariño ¿te duele? ¿por qué no me contestas?

Como me aburría, fui a la cocina a por la bolsa de la nevera, la de los cristalitos, y el corte publicitario era tan largo que se me ocurrió qué hacer con ellos.

Empecé a mover a Kane y a pellizcarle, también le quité la ropa. Por fin conseguí que abriese los ojos y le dije:  
- Ahora comprendo que tu modo de tratarme es la única manera en la que sabes decirme que me quieres ¿verdad?.  
Él estaba como alelado.  
- Anoche soñé que eras un tarro de legumbres, Kane, y yo te guardaba los cristalitos-, dije mientras empezaba a clavarle los restos de las puertas por todo el cuerpo. Grandes lagrimones surcaban su cara y la sangre empezaba ya a asomar por la comisura de sus labios además de por las numerosas heridas que iba haciéndole en todo el cuerpo.  
- ¿Querías el mando a distancia, no? Toma  
Se lo puse en la mano.  
Los ojos de Kane estaban desorbitados y no podía moverse ni hablar. El pobre estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.  
- ¿Quieres también la televisión, verdad? toma, toda para ti.  
La empuje y cayó sobre su cuerpo desnudo y sangriento. Ahora Kane olía a quemado.

Después fui a la cocina, acabé de barrer las lentejas y el arroz del suelo y me dispuse a salir de casa para no volver.  
Eso sí, antes de irme, le eché una última mirada a lo que quedaba de Kane y le dije:  
- Ah, se me olvidaba decirte que yo también te quiero.


	4. Julia

En una ciudad de España, como las hay muchas otras en el mundo, bulliciosas, desesperantes, donde la gente se mueve de prisa, y muchos han olvidado ser amables, se mueven millones de personas a diario, algunas con buena cara, otras con las peores, hay quien da los buenos días, y a quien el día le pesa y se desquita con los demás.

En medio de toda esa multitud se movía alegremente Julia, una joven de cabello rojo y rubio largo, ojos verdes, iba rumbo a la escuela, bailando al ritmo de una canción que escuchaba en su Ipod, esperaba en una esquina el turno de cruzar la calle, el semáforo se pudo en verde para los peatones, pero un imprudente que venía a muy alta velocidad quiso ganarle a luz roja y se cruzó a lo salvaje, pasó por encima de un charco de agua y mojó a todas las personas que estaban a punto de cruzar. Julia muy molesta le gritó:

_**-¡Idiota!, quizá te estrelles para que aprendas-**_a su lado izquierdo un hombre muy bien vestido le ofrecía un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro y al mismo tiempo le dijo:

_-No deberías tener tan malos deseos, nunca se sabe quién puede atender a ellos-_, la chica aun molesta respondió con una expresión de desaprobación en su cara:

_-Es lo que pienso, gente como esa no hace mucha falta en el mundo y desgraciadamente sobran…- _después de un minuto de silencio Julia agradece al hombre por prestarle el pañuelo y cuando intenta devolverlo él le pide lo conserve como un recuerdo y se aleja por el rumbo contrario.

Un par de calles más adelante, el tráfico está detenido, mucha gente reunida en un circulo hace murmuraciones, Julia se acerca y mira con horror que es el mismo auto deportivo blanco que la mojó, estaba metido debajo de un camión, el hombre de traje vestía ahora una bata blanca, y viendo hacia adentro del vehículo decía:

_-Pobre, era apenas un niño-_ y volteando su rostro hacia donde estaba Julia, le enviaba un saludo con la mano mientras sonreía.

La chica corrió sin parar hasta llegar a la escuela, se metió en el baño y se lavó la cara para quitarse las lágrimas, cuando alzó su mirada, el chico del auto le apareció en el espejo todo ensangrentado, justo detrás de él, estaba el hombre de traje, que lo tomó por los hombros, en una sonrisa de complicidad, le guiñó el ojo a la chica y le dijo:

_–Pide, y te será concedido, sobre todo porque ahora tienes algo que es mío-. _Justo al terminar de decir estas palabras el hombre se dio la vuelta, llevando a Julia a rastras, la española tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, vio con horror que el hombre no llevaba zapatos, lo que hacía ruido contra en suelo, eran un par de pesuñas, que lentamente fueron desapareciendo y con él, también el cuerpo de Julia.


	5. Max

**TIERNO ENAMORADO**

Es quizás que soy una persona muy enamoradiza o simplemente el temor de no estar solo en la vida, no quiero pensar que es una obsesión pero siempre que logro tener alguien conmigo siempre trata de irse. Desearía que no me ocurriera eso, a veces pienso que mi destino es quedarme solo pues al final, siempre, ellas trataran de hacerme daño, pero ahora no me dejare de nadie, ya no me lastimaran mas. Si llego a conocer a alguien en este momento creo que sería muy bueno, pues mi recuperación de un problema que no quiero mencionar ahora ha salido bien y creo que ya estoy listo para un nuevo amor .

Tuve que cambiarme de residencia y de condado, por problemas personales. Me inscrito en un preparatoria donde ahora me va de maravilla, aun no me identifico con alguien pero quizás por ser primer día es algo difícil de hacer amigos, eso o quizás mi extraño acento sureño.

Al final de la clase un grupo de chicas se me han estado acercando pues para apuntar mi nombre en las listas de los profesores entre ellas destaco una para mi, alguien diferente a las demás, por su gran amabilidad y sencillas en tratar a las personas con cierta familiaridad que la hace única, su nombre es Emily, una chica de quizás 18 años, de tez clara ojos azules claros y una cabellera lacia y rubia, una típica adolescente de preparatoria.

La clase de día por fin había finalizado y mientras bajaba de las escaleras, a aquella chica se le cayeron los útiles de su mochila es quizás motivo de que no lo llevaba cerrado, lo peor y quizás mejor del caso es que ningún ser caballeroso se acerco para tenderle una mano amiga, oportunidad que vi para acercarme mas a ella. Me hinque junto a ella y con una pequeña sonrisa me agradeció la amabilidad mía. Después de recoger todas sus cosas la ayude a levantarse y juntos bajábamos de las escaleras mientras continuaba agradeciéndome.

-gracias... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

-Max Mizuhara y... tú te llamas Emily ¿verdad?

-si así es... ¿cómo supiste?

-pu... pues... es que leí la lista del maestro y noté tu letra

-sí... me llamo Emily... no eres de aquí ¿verdad, Max?

-no... ¿se nota?... soy de Tennessee

Entre la plática en el pasillo de la escuela me comentó que acababa de terminar con su novio que la había engañado con su mejor amiga, pues la había embarazado y estaba muy dolida, que había intentado suicidarse dos veces por depresión. Ah...y que le gustan los _Backstreet boys_.

Era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad, muy contento por estar sola de nuevo la invite a tomar un café para que nos contáramos nuestras penas y conocernos un poco mas. Ella acepto con gusto, ya estando ahí me pregunto por que me había cambiado de escuela de casa y de estado, cosa que le dije, también le conté que yo igual como ella, había sufrido mucho en el amor y que ya andaba muy desilusionado, la tarde comenzaba a caer y ella me dijo que tenia que irse pues sus clases de danza estaban por comenzar. Le dije que la llevaría hasta ahí, al principio se negó pero después de ver su reloj y notar que el tiempo corría accedió con gusto.

Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, tanto que muchos de los chicos del colegio creían que era una especie de homosexual o algo así. Lo que no sabían era que todo lo hacia por la nueva chica de mi vida, haría lo que fuese por estar con ella, aunque mi reputación se manchara. Aunque a sus amigas no les agradaba mucho mi compañía pero Emily siempre abogaba por mi, acto que me parecía de lo mas lindo.

Un mes ya había transcurrido y por fin le pedí que fuese mi novia, ella con alegría en los ojos acepto gustosa. Por fin y de nuevo era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Aquella noche ella se entregó a mi como linda princesa. Quizás fue la primera noche que disfrutaba del sexo, ella era diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido ella era pura y tímida a la vez yo la guíe para un resultado mejor.

Al día siguiente entramos a la escuela con las manos sostenidas, todos nos miraban pues sabían que Emily era una chica popular y Elitista, también primera vez que tenia como novio un chico pueblerino, sus amigas se la llevaron al tocador quizás para convencerla de que era una mala idea, de eso me ocuparía después, ellas serian un gran estorbo para mis planes.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez sentía que la amaba, íbamos a todos lados juntos sin importarnos el que dirán. Pienso que ella estaba muy contenta y orgullosa de tenerme, pues me presumía como un trofeo. Esa misma semana recibimos la invitación de una chica para una fiesta en su casa, Emily me convencía de que fuésemos, pero yo soy algo especial con ese tipo de fiestas, bueno creo, que todas las fiestas. Le dije que si ella quiere fuese con sus amigas, ella se negaba pero al final la convencí de que era un buen momento para retomar la amistad con su amigas, pues se había alejado mucho de ellas.

La noche llegó y la fui a visitar horas antes de que sus amigas la fuesen a recoger, su mamá me recibió y me dijo que esperara que ya casi estaba lista, pasaron unos minutos y ella bajo, al mirarla el vaso casi se me caí en la alfombra, la mire de pies a cabeza, lucía bellísima, realmente me dieron ganas de ir con ella a la fiesta pero, no era un tipo muy sociable que digamos. La hora pasó y las chicas la fueron a buscar, me despedí de un beso y me fui caminando, viendo como se iba en el carro de sus amigas. Llegue a mi casa y me recosté en mi cama, era algo noche por lo trataba de reconciliar el sueño, lo logre, pero entre aquellas divagantes imágenes, la vi a ella bailando y besándose con su ex novio en la fiesta aquella, desperté con la frente húmeda y helada, me senté en la orilla de la cama y aquella imagen daba vueltas y vueltas en mi mente, decidido me volví a vestir para ir a aquella fiesta. Tenia que ver que hacia Emily estando ahí, temía que aquel sueño se vuelva realidad, no iba a permitir que otra vez se burlen de mi.

Me subí a mi auto y rechinando las llantas traseras salí de mi casa, estaba desesperado, quería llegar ahí y ver que nada de lo que soñé fuese verdad, llegue por fin, me baje del auto y corrí hacía una ventana que daba en la sala, donde todo el mundo bailaba, no la encontraba, la gente bailaba y no distinguía a Emily, caminé por la parte de atrás de la casa para tener otro ángulo de la fiesta, pasé por la cocina, y es que no iba a mirar, pero algo me hizo hacerlo. Y ahí estaba Emily tomándose un vaso de refresco, sola, estaba contento y agradecido de que no fuese real. Estaba por quitarme de la casa cuando alguien entró a la cocina, se trataba de un chico, de hecho era su ex novio Michael, regresé a la ventana para ver qué pasaría, los nervios regresaron para molestarme de nuevo.

El se le acercó y se sirvió un vaso de cerveza, supongo que estaba algo ebrio pues se tambaleaba demasiado, se sentó en una silla y comenzó a platicar con Emily, realmente no escuchaba lo que decían, pero por su rostro de ella, supongo que hablaban de mi, ella solo sonreía, el se levantó y trato de besarla a la fuerza, cosa que me enfureció muchísimo, pues creí que ella le respondería pero por suerte no fue así, el a cambio recibió una gran cachetada. Sonreí y aun molesto con aquel imbécil, busque su auto entre los demás y con un alicate que llevaba en mi auto le desinfle las cuatro llantas, aunque quería destruirle el auto completo, pero todos lo escucharían.

A la mañana siguiente apenas de levantarme me dirigí a la casa de Michael, cuando llegue no había nadie, pues el, al igual que yo vivía solo, espere un rato en la cafetería de en frente, un par de minutos pasaron cuando por fin el llegó. Salí del lugar y lo llame, el se hizo al desconocido pues sabía perfectamente que era novio de Emily. Le dije que se había reventado un neumático y si me hacia el favor de prestarme uno, el me contesto que no tenia pues también los de el se había reventado, pero me dijo que en ese momento llamaría al mecánico y que si yo quería pedía un extra para mi, accedí con gusto y me invito a pasar a su casa, que por cierto no tenia mal gusto, me dijo que llamaría al mecánico, se tomaría una ducha y luego saldría, me dijo que cogiera una cerveza de la nevera y que encendiera la radio mientras el salía, cosa que hice.

Llamó y se metió al baño, desde ahí me comenzó a hacer preguntas de que como había llegado aquí, y que como había llegado a ser novio de Emily, sabia que el si me conocía, además se me hacia raro que dejase entrar a un extraño a su casa, por mas le dijera quien era. Me dijo que si le hacía el favor de pasarle una toalla, me levante y se la di, me senté en el lavabo y le pregunte por que había terminado con Emily, el me dijo que ella se había acostado con todos los chicos de la escuela y además había quedado embarazada y había abortado. Yo enfurecido, le dije que no hablara así de ella, el sonriente se calmo. Me preguntó que si había estado en un hospital psiquiátrico, yo sorprendido le pregunte por que lo decía, el me contestó que su tía estaba internada en un el hospital y que había visto mi fotografía. Yo asustado le conteste que si, pero obvio no le dije el por que. Me dijo que sabia todo de mi y que si le hacía algo malo a Emily me mataría, yo salí del baño sin contestar, fui a su cuarto y encontré un bate, entre de nuevo al baño y seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Me acerque lentamente a la cortina y con fuerza me lance a el con mas de 10 batazos, hasta que me di cuenta que no se movía, desprendí la cortina y lo envolví con el cuerpo. Arrastrado pues pesaba demasiado, lo saque y lo coloque en mi auto, que jamás estuvo dañado, y me dirigí a los exteriores de la ciudad, llegué al desagüe y lance el cuerpo ya sin vida de Michael, me subí de nuevo al auto y me dirigí a mi casa para darme una ducha.

Al día siguiente, llego a su casa para decirlo lo que ma había dicho Michael de ella, llegó y no se encuentra el automóvil de madre, la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas. A pasos grandes entre a la casa, digo su nombre para ver si se encuentra alguien, pero no consigo respuesta, subo las escaleras a prisa y no encuentro a nadie, pero en la cama de Emily se halla una fotografía mía donde estoy en mi cuarto de mi casa anterior, en el se logra distinguir como tengo escrito con sangre el nombre de mi ex novia. Con un trago lento de saliva salgo de la casa y me subo de nuevo en mi auto, ella y su madre, ya sabían o sospechaban de mi. Solo tenían dos lugares donde ir: mi casa o el psiquiátrico. No sabía donde ir primero, así que mas cerca mi casa me dirigí ahí. Cuando di la vuelta por la calle, me percate de que había un auto de policía junto al de ellas, aprisa me estacione y entre a mi casa, cuando entre, vi a Emily llorando en los brazos de su mama y el policía revisando por la cocina.

-¿qué ocurre Emily... por qué lloras?

-no te le acerques Max...¿o debo llamarte Tate?

-no entiendo...

-Hijo... ¿puedo entrar a tu recámara para checar unas cosas?

-no... primero... dígame ¿qué hacen aquí?

-¿no lo sabes?... tú debes de saberlo

-la verdad no...

-encontramos el cuerpo de Michael, en el rio de San Fernando... ¿sabes algo de esto?

l-a verdad no Sr. ¿A qué se refiere?

-pues yo sí... tus huellas están en la casa de Michael y hay un bate manchado de sangre aquí... ¿no te suena nada de esto?

-realmente...

-¿por que me engañaste Max... yo te amaba... por qué fingir ser otra persona... por qué no me dijiste que te llamas Tate... que estuviste en un hospital psiquiátrico?

-no quería que supieras que fui algo raro en la secundaria

-qué secundaria... tienes 24 años... no me vengas que eres un adolescente aún

-señora no me entiende...déjeme explicarle

-entraré a tu cuarto chico

-noooo... se lo prohibo

-Santo dios... ¿qué significa todo esto?...

-no es lo que cree... es simplemente devoción

Lo que el policía había descubierto es que en mi cuarto hice lo mismo que con mi antigua novia. Tenía pintado toda la pared con su nombre, con sangre de mi cuerpo.

Recogí el bate y con todas mis fuerzas se lo lace al imbécil detective, corrí y jalé a Emily y la subí en mi auto, su madre trato de seguirnos pero le choque su auto para que no nos siguiera. Ella trataba de salir, me pateaba, insultándome el por que de mis actos, salimos de la ciudad, nos dirigíamos a una cabaña que había heredado de mi padre cerca de un lindo arroyo, la baje del auto a la fuerza y la metí en la casa. Al entrar ella se sorprendió pues tenia toda la casa cubierta de pétalos de rosas, ya lo tenia preparado para cuando ella viniese, pues las hojas se secarían y para ella es su delirio la naturaleza muerta.

Me quite el abrigo y la recosté en la cama, ella un poco calmada pues quizás sabía que si se portaba bien nada malo le pasaría, recordé lo que Michael me había dicho en el baño, así que se lo pregunte, ella sorprendida me contestó que no era cierto. Que jamás haría algo así. Realmente le creí, me comenzó a abrazar, pensé que quería que la perdonara de esa manera así que le correspondí, pero no, ella tenia en su mano una base para velas de metal y me restregó en la cabeza, oportunidad que tuvo para correr e intentar escaparse, la sangre comenzó a salir de mi cabeza, aun estaba atolondrado por lo que no distinguía bien. Realmente no sabia donde se encontraba ella, recordé que llevaba consigo su celular que le había obsequiado en nuestro aniversario de tres semanas. Así que si llamaba a su numero, delataría su lugar, cosa que hice. El ring se escuchaba en la sala, así que me dirigí ahí, pero ella mas inteligente lo apagó antes de que volviera a sonar. Pero de todas formas sería mas fácil encontrarla.

Buscaba bajó la mesa, bajó los sillones pero nada, en ningún momento se me ocurrió la idea de revisar el armario. No hasta que mire el espejo y ahí estaba la puerta de madera.

Abrí las puertas del armario y ella con mucha ágiles salió bajo mis piernas corrió e intentaba abrir la puerta, la detuve y me mordió el brazo, acto que logro que hizo que se me cayera las llaves de mi mano. Ellas las tomó, abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr por el bosque.

Tengo que decir que es la primera novia que tenia que era muy inteligente, debo decir que es una de sus grandes cualidades.

Comencé a seguirla pero se me perdió de vista, asome por la carretera y el auto del detective me golpeo haciendo que cayera varios metros lejos, el salió corriendo y me monto en la cintura, la madre de Emily estaba ahí, molesta me dio una patada en la cara, quizás estaba feliz, a lo lejos Emily venía corriendo y su mama la abrazó. El detective me esposo y me colocó dentro de la patrulla.

El detective les dio la orden de que esperaran ahí mientras su compañero las recogía, cuando el auto arranco le grite a Emily cuanto la amaba. Ella cerró sus ojos y su madre la volvió abrazar.

El detective me decía mis derechos mientras conducía hacia la delegación, pero...cuando terminó aquel testamento e hizo alto en una calle, yo ya no me encontraba en el auto.

Me quite las esposas con un pequeño broche que llevo en mi camisas siempre. Me dirigí a la terminal de autobuses, para agarrar cualquier camino, para encontrarme otro destino.

Ahora me encuentro en México, donde he conocido a una chica preciosa ella es una chica de quizás 18 años, de tez clara ojos azules claros y una cabellera larga, lacia y rubia, una típica adolescente de preparatoria, quizás con ella encuentre el amor de mi vida o quizás no...


	6. Robert

**MIEDO**

Era una noche particularmente oscura. Robert estaba sentado en la sala de su amplia casona a orillas de un hermoso lago en las afuera de Alemania. Era, además, una casa enorme, con dos largas alas que se extendían hacia los lados y que albergaban suficientes dormitorios como para que durmiesen cómodamente 30 personas, una sala como para que todas esas se sentaran en varios sillones a leer o a ver televisión, un comedor igualmente grande y una cocina que requeriría al menos de uno cocineros en caso de necesitar ocuparla completamente. En aquel momento, él estaba en la sala, leyendo un libro a la tenue luz de una linterna con pilas algo ya gastadas. Había estado lloviendo todo el día en una feroz tormenta que también había traído rayos, viento rugiente y truenos. Los postes de electricidad habían caído hacía varias horas ya con el viento, y el generador, que había funcionado sólo un par de horas, había sido un flaco consuelo. Por consecuencia de todo esto, el viento silbaba a través de los vidrios de los amplios ventanales de la sala que miraba hacia el lago, la noche estaba oscura como boca de lobo y el caer incesante de la lluvia contra las tablas del balcón producía un sonido constante y casi hipnotizante. Robert, sin poder hacer nada más que leer, había tomado una linterna y había bajado a la sala desde su dormitorio en el ala oeste. Por qué lo había hecho, ni él lo sabía. Sólo le dieron ganas de aprovechar la lluvia y la noche oscura para leer.

De pronto, un rayo cayó en el lago frente al ventanal, haciéndolo saltar con la súbita iluminación de la sala completa y el trueno que parecía provenir de un lugar a pocos metros de él. Miró hacia todos los lados. La sala parecía estar sumergida bajo un manto de oscuridad impenetrable, con apenas una mancha de luz proveniente de la linterna que había resbalado de su mano derecha con el rayo. De pronto, notó que temblaba... le pareció haber visto movimiento en el ventanal. Pero no el movimiento de los árboles, o la lluvia, ni siquiera de algún pájaro kamikaze que decidiera volar con semejante tormenta... no, era algo más. Algo que parecía pertenecer ahí, y, a la vez, ser ajeno a todo aquello.

-_Podría jurar que era una mano huesuda apoyada en el vidrio_...- susurró a la sala oscura y vacía, un hábito que había adquirido con el tiempo y la soledad. -_Una mano huesuda, un brazo huesudo y una cara enjuta apoyada contra el vidrio... mirándome... sonriéndome_...-

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, seguido del erizamiento de su cabello violeta y, finalmente, comenzó a sudar frío. Era como si alguien más hubiera susurrado esas palabras a la habitación vacía y oscura. Un áspero susurro que le sonó a soledad, a miedo, a muerte. Volvió a estremecerse, esta vez con la suficiente violencia como para resbalarse del sofá en el cual estaba sentado y arrojar el libro al suelo, pero se incorporó enseguida, temiendo que una mano huesuda apareciera debajo del mueble y le aferrara un tobillo con su frío toque, acompañado de un característico vaho putrefacto. Pero nada ocurrió. Ningún brazo bajo el sofá, ningún espíritu en la oscuridad.

Suspiró, aliviado, pero hasta ese suspiro le pareció forzado e irreal. Se sentó nuevamente, recogió su libro (aun esperando secretamente que la mano le agarrara la muñeca, lo cual, por supuesto, no sucedió) y la linterna. Dirigió el vacilante haz de luz hacia el ventanal, sólo para ver que el brazo y la mano huesudas no eran más que una rama de árbol azotada contra el vidrio y el rostro enjuto que le pareció que le sonreía en una mueca con los labios recogidos y enseñando los dientes no era más que un papel, posiblemente una revista, que había ido a parar al vidrio y se había mantenido ahí por la fuerza del viento. Suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con más naturalidad y alivio, y volvió a concentrarse en su libro... al menos, por un momento.

Súbitamente, la idea de que no estaba solo se arraigó en su cerebro que aún no se recuperaba del todo. Levantó la cabeza, alarmado, sintiendo que la temperatura del cuarto descendía al menos veinte grados de una sola vez. Podía sentir cómo su aliento salía en forma de vapor hacia el ambiente helado, cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina, cómo el ratón del pánico clavaba firmemente sus afilados colmillos en la mente de la víctima.

No estaba solo, pero no había nadie más en esa habitación. Tenía la inexplicable certeza de que lo que estaba con él no era algo que se pudiera tocar, ni golpear...

Un nuevo rayo hizo que volviera a saltar, su corazón latiendo como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Dirigió automáticamente la mirada hacia el ventanal, donde volvió a ver el brazo huesudo, la mano y la cabeza, el rostro enjuto sonriéndole maliciosamente... una sonrisa diabólica, espeluznante, que helaba la sangre. La mano (porque ahora estaba seguro de que era una mano y no una rama) se levantó un poco y se movió sobre el vidrio, como saludándole.

Robert retrocedió, tropezó contra el sofá y cayó de espaldas hacia atrás, sumiéndose en la más absoluta oscuridad. Su corazón latía cada vez más aprisa y se había golpeado la mano derecha contra el respaldo del sofá, la cual parecía latir al mismo pulso que su corazón y enviaba un dolor punzante por todo su brazo cada vez que lo hacía. Sin embargo, él no sentía aquéllo, ni le importaba.

_Viene... viene por mí... ya no esta fuera... esta dentro... aquí dentro... Dios mío, esta aquí dentro..._

Sus pensamientos daban vuelta de forma incoherente dentro de su cabeza, la rata del pánico clavando sus colmillos hasta las encías en su mente. Podía sentirlo traspasando el vidrio, sea lo que sea, flotando hacia el sofá, rodeándolo y inclinándose hacia él... Nunca antes en su vida su corazón había latido tan enérgicamente como ahora.

Otro oportuno rayo iluminó la sala. Esta vez, le mostró un rostro cadavérico, putrefacto, a escasos centímetros del suyo, contraído en una mueca de diversión perversa alimentada por el miedo de su víctima. Lo envolvió un vaho de maldad, de carne descompuesta y de, por qué no decirlo de nuevo, muerte. Podía ver el cráneo amarillento bajo la carne pegada al hueso, y en las cuencas vacías de los ojos le pareció distinguir un brillo de malicia y de odio indescriptibles. Fue ahí, en aquél momento de luz, cuando su corazón dejo de latir, congelando su rostro en una mueca de terror puro, con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente con la vista perdida en el techo para siempre. Se sintió caer y caer, en una negrura eterna... apenas alcanzando a distinguir una sola palabra pronunciada...

...

A la mañana siguiente, dos policías estaban de pie en la amplia sala de estar, mirando el manojo de ramas de pino mojadas entre uno de los sofás y la pared sin poder deducir qué hacía ahí ni cómo había llegado. Al lado de las ramas, una manta blanca cubría el cuerpo inerte del propietario de la casa, quien había muerto de un paro cardíaco la noche anterior inexplicablemente.

Uno de los jóvenes policías pateó las ramas con la punta de su bota, preguntándose qué harían ahí. Al hacerlo, descubrió que la mancha de humedad en el suelo parecía tener una forma... se agachó para distinguirla mejor, seguido por su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Qué es eso?- el segundo policía preguntó al primero, mirando confuso el suelo.

-Dice ¡Buu!- el primero respondió, inmutable. No notó entonces que una rama, de la cual colgaba un grupo de piñas de pino, se volteó hacia él. Y las sombras producidas por las piñas parecía formar una boca riéndose con los labios estirados, enseñando los dientes


	7. Judy Mizuhara

**7 días...**

Me quede dormida esperando tu llamada. Eran las 9 en punto, hora en la que solías llamar para darme las buenas noches; y charlar un poco sobre nuestro día. Para terminar nuestra charla con un Te amo. Era el séptimo día que no sabía nada de ti, estaba tan angustiada; y te amaba tanto, que no me podía hacer una idea de vivir sin ti. ¿Me habrás dejado de amar?, ¿Por qué no respondías mis llamadas y mensajes?, ¿?pasaría algo? ¡no Dios mío! Algo muy angustiante me hacía alarmarme, ¿pero qué?. Simplemente no tenía ni la menor idea.

.

Aun recuerdo el día que te conocí. Tenía 7 años, era frágil y llena de temor de tan solo pensar que llegaría a un barrio nuevo, con gente desconocida a la que probablemente no le caería bien. ¿y mis amigos?, será tan difícil olvidarlo y conseguir tan buenas amistades como las que logré conocer en mi antigua casa. Aun no comprendía por que debería de cambiarme de casa, pero lo cierto es que había escuchado que papá se había quedado sin trabajo y mamá acababa de morir, teníamos que mudarnos a una casa más pequeña, con menos gastos.

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando llegue a mi nueva casa. Era un barrio pobre, donde las casas estaban deterioradas por el paso del tiempo, y alejada de la ciudad. Recorría con la vista cada uno de los espacios del barrio, e inevitablemente mi vista tropezó con un niño delgadito, güerito, de ojos color miel, de cejas pobladas y cara amable. Que me contemplaba desde el otro extremo de la calle , me acerqué lentamente y ambos sonreímos, desde ese momento supimos que nos llevaríamos muy bien, conforme los años pasaron e íbamos creciendo, nuestra amistad se fortaleció, y consigo un amor comenzó a florecer entre nosotros, éramos inseparables, solo despertaba con la ilusión de ver tus ojitos dulces y oler tu delicado aroma. Llego el invierno de 1990, y con ellos nuestros 16 años, nos quedamos de ver en el parque como era costumbre celebrar nuestros cumpleaños; recuerdo que estabas muy nervioso, querías decirme algo pero no te atrevías y sacando una rosa blanca, tras suspirar profundamente y con voz temblorosa me dijiste. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-, mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no lo podía creer; nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas como la primera vez en que nos conocimos y con un beso dulce acepte, a partir de ese momento, me juraste estar siempre a mi lado, pasara lo que pasara nunca te separaría de mí. Me prometiste protegerme y juraste que si algún día nos separaríamos por azar del destino no pasaríamos más de 7 días separados. Juntos por siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Recuerdo ese día de otoño, frío y desolado, cuando te desmayaste mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano, en la desesperación grite y corrí por alguien que te auxiliara, hasta que un señor te levantó en brazos y nos llevó al hospital mas cercano, comenzabas a despertar en el cuarto 12 del hospital. Me encontraba tomándote de la mano y acariciándote la frente cuando tu mamá llorando entro, te beso fuertemente la mejilla y me dijo que saliera un rato. Al salir de la habitación le pregunte por que tal angustia, a lo que ella respondió: -Los médicos le han detectado un tumor maligno en el cerebro, ¡mi hijo tiene cáncer!-. Aquella noticia llegaba a mi como una bala atraviesa al corazón, de golpe, fuerte y de lleno, corrí de nuevo hacia ti y con todas mis fuerzas te abracé. Tú me preguntabas por que tanto misterio y que era lo que me había pasado. Pero la verdad era inevitable y no se te podía esconder, así que el médico te dijo todo sobre tu enfermedad.

Al principio lo tomaste mal, y con rabia, pero conforme el tiempo paso, tu perspectiva hacia la vida cambio, se te veía cada día más feliz, y más unido hacia mi. Tu primera quimioterapia fue devastadora para ti, terminaste mareado y con nauseas, pero aún así estabas tan optimista con tu salud que dabas esperanzas a los médicos y a mi de tu pronta recuperación, tu cabello comenzó a caer, y tus ojitos color miel se vieron envueltos en ojeras oscuras, tu cuerpo empezó a adelgazar; pero para mí no había cambiado nada, seguías siendo el hombre más atractivo e interesante y sobre todo el amor de mi vida. El doctor Conrrado dijo que lejos había una clínica que probablemente podría ayudar a tu recuperación, tú te negaste a separarte de mí, pero yo entre lágrimas te rogué que fueras, para poder tener hijos y una familia contigo que era mi sueño más anhelado. El día de nuestra separación llegó entre lágrimas y abrazos te despediste de mi en la estación, y juraste regresar pronto por mí ya curado. Antes de entrar definitivamente al tren, regresaste a mi; abriste una cajita pequeña, y sacaste de ella un anillo plateado con un brillantito, que habías comprado con tus ahorros, me tomaste de la mano y me dijiste: -¿Quisieras ser mi esposa?- , de mi se escaparon lágrimas de alegría, te abrasé tan fuerte como mis manos pudieron, y te dije que si, que te esperaría a que regresaras y que Dios te curaría para que estuvieras siempre conmigo. Después te subiste y te quedaste mirando en la ventana Mientras yo me quedé llorando amargamente al contemplar como te alejabas. Pero feliz al ser tu prometida

Desde entonces cada noche me hablabas y me contabas cuanto me extrañabas y cuanto querías regresar para estar a mi lado, Pero desde hace 7 Días no sabía nada de ti, la desesperación me invadía, tu prometiste no estar más de 7 días separado de mí.

Me quedé dormida contemplando el anillo, eran como las 12 cuando mi habitación se tornó fría, y caí en un profundo sueño, en el que te ví tan radiante como siempre, tu cabello había regresado y el rosa de tus mejillas también, al igual que el brillo de tus ojos. Te acercaste a mi, me estrujaste entre tus brazos y me dijiste: -no más de siete dias sin ti-, -¿Vienes conmmigo?- a lo que te respondí -¡si mi amor!-. y tomando tu mano emprendimos el viaje eterno sin retorno en donde no existía ni el dolor, ni la tristeza, y donde siempre estaremos juntos por siempre.

A la mañana siguiente dos misas se celebraron en la parroquia de San Miguel, dos coronas de rosas blancas fueron colocadas en el cementerio Cristo redentor, y dos cuerpos de dos jóvenes enamorados fueron sepultados juntos para honrrar su gran amor.


	8. Daichi

**_Y TE COMERÁ..._**

_…__duérmete niño duérmete ya. Que viene el coco…_

De nuevo los temblores llegaron a su cuerpo y el sudor frió, que recorría por la mitad de su espalda, lo hacían sentir cada vez mas incomodo en la posición que se encontraba: debajo de tres cobijas que le tapaban la cabeza; ni siquiera tenia el valor de volver a destaparse solo por un poco mas de aire fresco que ya le hacia falta desde hace como, media hora. Era calurosa y nada agradable la sensación que estaba sintiendo, así que de una vez por todas decidido hacerlo.

_A la una, a las dos y… ¡a las tres!._ Las grandes bocanadas de aire entraron sin ritmo ni sincronía por la garganta de Daichi, era de nuevo que se encontraba a la intemperie, fuera de la seguridad de sus mantas. Pero no podía dormir, así que le era difícil ignorar todo lo que circulaba por su habitación aquella noche con aires sofocados, los sonidos aterradores que provenían de afuera de su ventana, al igual que las sombras que se proyectaban como manos en su pared, era suficiente para desear volver a colocarse en la forma en la que se hallaba anteriormente, escapo unos segundos de sus pensamientos al escuchar el golpeteo en su ventana, tenia miedo, le era difícil aceptarlo, así era, él era el mayor en su casa, proclamado el mismo, desde que su madre murió, dejándolo solo con su Padre y su hermana pequeña, a los ocho años sabia escribir en manuscrita, tocar algunas piezas de piano y leer a la perfección, era un niño bien portado, obediente según lo que decía su Padre nunca tenia problemas con el en casi ninguna de las tareas que le eran encomendadas a su corta edad, durante el día era el niño casi perfecto, obviando la cantidad de comida día que se llevaba a su estomago, el único problema se daba durante la noche, donde gritaba y lloraba por no querer estar solo, le aterraba de sobremanera la oscuridad, y su Padre decía que su imaginación estaba super desarrollada ya que escuchaba voces, en su cuarto.

Se hizo bolita en su cama, no quería pensar en eso, no quería volver a escuchar de nuevo esa voz… de nuevo la ventana sonó cada vez con mas fuerza, si se levantaba he iba a ver, sabría que todo era producto de su imaginación y tal vez podría reconciliar el sueño.

Comenzó moviendo las cobijas despacio, como si fuera en cámara lenta, fue sacando su menudo cuerpecito al piso frió donde lo esperaban sus mullidas pantuflas de lana, dio un paso, cortito, como con miedo y lento pero seguro se acercó a la ventana, con la rapidez que le permitían sus manitas movió la cortina al mismo tiempo que apretaba los ojos, abrió uno precavido, como queriendo y no queriendo, abrió el otro y movió su mentón hacia el frente para apreciar la vista que le ofrecía la calle, suspiro aliviado al ver que su pensamiento no se había equivocado, no había nadie afuera de su ventana.

Se giro sobre si y se dio cuenta que su cama estaba demasiado lejos, el escalofrió volvió a su cuerpo, tomo las tijeras de la escuela que estaban en la mesita de al lado como protección después de todo ¿Quién le aseguraba que el monstruo de debajo de su cama no podría devorarlo antes de subir?. Vio el suelo y escudriño la oscuridad con las tijeras, al darse cuenta de que no había nada soltó un suspiro resignado, corrió cuanto pudo y dio un salto enorme hacia su cama, se tapo con sus tres calurosas cobijas. No había nada debajo de su cama y nadie tocaba la ventana, ahora podía volver a dormir. Cerro los ojos dispuesto a conciliar el sueño cuando…

—..._duérmete niño, duérmete ya. Que viene el coco..._

El niño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó en la cama, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza contra su pecho. _Pum, pum, pum..._La puerta de su armario estaba entreabierta y él pudo observar claramente como dos ojos rojizos la observaban fríamente, con un hambre desesperado, escondido en su armario. _Pum...pum, pum, pum...pum..._Le dolía el pecho y sentía que los ojos le picaban, anunciando la llegada de las lágrimas. Los ojos rojizos brillaron en la oscuridad, regodeándose en su sufrimiento, y una media sonrisa escurrió por los labios de la criatura. _Pum, pum, pum.._

—..._duérmete niño, duérmete ya. Que viene el coco y te..._

Entonces Daichi grito.

Su Padre llego corriendo, como siempre. Las luces del pasillo se encendieron y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando paso a su Padre que se acercó asustado al pequeño.

—Hijo, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

El niño sollozó y señaló su armario con manos temblorosas. Su Padre arqueó una ceja y fue hacia él. _No, no vayas, te va a comer_, pensó el con miedo. Lo abrió lentamente, haciendo que su hijo se tapara los ojos y esperara lo peor. Pero su Padre soltó un bufido que lo desconcertó:

—Daichi, aquí no hay nada.

El parpadeó varias veces. _¿Qué?_. Se incorporó en la cama y observó el armario que, efectivamente, estaba vacío..._otra vez._El niño se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, temblando de miedo porque...

"...Viene el coco y te comerá..."


	9. Barthez

**TENTACIÓN**

_El siguiente relato puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. No recomendable para menores. Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

_._

_._

_._

Ella caminó sobre esta acera hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Su andar de Mathilda y su mirada rosa transparente e inocente eran un espectáculo diario para mis ojos cansados de observar la maldad en sus múltiples facetas. Era demasiado joven, demasiado hermosa. Eso la convertía en una tentación poderosa, ardiente, irrefrenable era la única razón para sentarme cada mañana en esta vieja banca de herrería.

Aunque el sol no alumbrara, aunque la lluvia amenazara con desatar su furia sobre nosotros, aunque el invierno calara hasta el tuétano de nuestros huesos, Mathilda sonreía, siempre sonreía.

Mis ojos la seguían hasta que desaparecía tras aquella esquina con su mochila verde sobre los hombros. Sus cabellos cortos rosados, etéreos, flotaban alrededor de su rostro y me parecía que veía una visión angelical cuando lograba detener su mirada en mí durante algunos segundos. En el fondo sé que ella sabía que siempre estaba aquí para verla, para admirarla, para idolatrarla, para desearla como a ninguna otra mujer de mi vida.

¡No sé aún cómo lograré asimilar su ausencia hoy no la veré, hoy la extraño hasta dolerme el alma.!

Pero ayer no pude evitar caer bajo su hechizo cuando volvía del colegio. La esperé en el mismo lugar, esta vez caminaba de prisa, eufórica, quizás las cosas le habían ido bien porque sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un rubor natural y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Su piel sonrosada lucía más tersa que la de un recién nacido y, precisamente cuando más embelesado me encontraba admirando su belleza extraordinaria, ella trastabilló y cayó casi frente a mis pies.

Me apresuré a levantarla. Le ayudé a sentarse en esta misma banca para poder revisar el tobillo luxado que empezaba a inflamarse, sus enormes ojos rosados combinados con su cabello, de un momento a otro se habían inundado de lágrimas de dolor y no quise que nada ni nadie más le hiciera daño. Quise protegerla, acunarla entre mis brazos y embriagarme para siempre de ese aroma a juventud y tierra húmeda.

Fui por una paleta helada, la envolví en mi pañuelo y la apliqué sobre su piel enrojecida. No quería separarme de ella, quería retenerla a mi lado para contagiarme de la paz que sólo ella inspiraba, por lo que aproveché la oportunidad que me daban las circunstancias y me ofrecí a llevarla a casa en mi auto. La chica aceptó mi ofrecimiento sin pensarlo dos veces.

Salimos del pueblo hasta llegar al bosque que se encuentra detrás de la granja abandonada de mis abuelos. La luna llena alumbraba como nunca, su luz nívea y delicada esparcía sobre su rostro un resplandor hipnótico. No supe cómo llegamos hasta ahí ni me percaté de que la oscuridad ya nos rodeaba por completo. Entonces sentí miedo, sabía que, ellos, vendrían para atormentarme. Percibí los murmullos, al principio inciertos, después cada vez más nítidos hasta que tuve que abrazarla fuertemente para que ellos, no le hicieran daño. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo presionando poco a poco para mantenerla tranquila y apreté fuertemente los párpados esperando lo inevitable.

No podía verlos pero sus lamentos desgarradores taladraban mis oídos. Sabía que intentarían atacarme nuevamente, mas esta vez estaba convencido de que no podrían dañarme. Lo supe cuando algo comenzó a bullir dentro de mí oprimiendo mi pecho, me asfixiaba, me empujaba hacia algo hasta ese momento desconocido y justo en ese instante, en medio del terror que estaba a punto de perderme, se me reveló una especie de epifanía: ante mis ojos se hallaba un verdadero ángel, era ella, únicamente ella quien me podía otorgar la redención que mi alma necesitaba.

Mis manos liberaron a la chica de las prendas que la cubrían y mi lengua comenzó a moverse con ansiedad compulsiva sobre cada centímetro de su piel tierna, lechosa, olorosa a jazmín. Succioné, mordisqueé su vientre con toda la pasión que me quemaba dentro mientras los gritos de cientos de demonios trataban de hacerme desistir. Suplicaban, lloraban, alzaban sus voces como lobos hambrientos pero yo ya no les temía; porque sabía que pronto se alejarían de mí huyendo derrotados.

Por primera vez, entonces, una excitación sobrenatural se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me dejé dominar por esa sensación hasta prorrumpir en carcajadas espasmódicas, preludio de un frenesí en el que mi alma se separó de mi carne unos instantes. Después, una bruma me rodeó, me recibió en sus brazos y me abandoné como un feto en el seno materno. Inocente. Puro. Vivo.

Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer me devolvieron la lucidez, después de aquel éxtasis irrepetible, ella estaba a mi lado, desnuda e inerte. Tenía los labios azules y el cuello marcado por unos dedos malévolos y siniestros ¡Ellos la habían matado! Mathilda estaba encogida a mi lado como uno de esos pájaros que mueren congelados en mitad del invierno. Sólo entonces comprendí la magnitud de lo acaecido, comprendí que todo había terminado con el sacrificio de ese bello ángel.

Pero no quise enterrarla. ¡A ella no! Por eso la encerré en la nevera, para verla todos los días e ir comiéndomela poco a poco hasta que toda su esencia de bondad e inocencia se hagan una con mi alma atormentada por los demonios que me persiguen a diario. Hoy no la veré pasar frente a esta acera porque la tengo en el nicho que ella se merece y que sólo yo pude construirle, en un viejo frigorífico detrás de la granja de mis abuelos, ¡donde ningún espíritu infernal se atreverá a volver a hacerle daño!


	10. Ryu Granger

**EL SALÓN QUE CONECTA CON EL MAS ALLÁ. **

Mi Abuelo Ryu era un tipo de esos rudos que no creían en fantasmas ni nada que se le parezca; no lo culpo. Él, a sus 60 años había sido educado en una época en que si los padres de un crío le escuchaban hablar de aparecidos y cosas de esas, consideraban que mentía, y la mejor forma de quitarle la costumbre de decir mentiras eran unos buenos azotes. Por eso me fue muy interesante cuando, una noche en una reunión familiar, me contó una experiencia que le había ocurrido cuando niño.

"Quiero que sepas que te cuento esto sólo a ti" -me dijo-, "no quiero que nadie en la familia piense que estoy loco". Tras hacerle entender que su secreto estaría bien guardado conmigo, el Abuelo Ryu se acomodó en su sofá y se sirvió otro vaso de cerveza para acompañar su relato. Estábamos en una sala de su casa; era un día de fiesta: el cumpleaños de mi hermano Hiro.

La inmensa casa, de construcción muy antigua, contaba con varios salones, por lo que no era difícil alejarnos del jolgorio como en esa ocasión en que estábamos ambos solos, en un salón apartado, en total confidencia. "Tú sabes que en este pueblo siempre se cuentas historias de duendes y aparecidos" -prosiguió su relato-, "a mí siempre me han parecido cosas de vagos, de gente que no tiene otra cosa que hacer que inventar tonterías. Igual, de esta casa, cuentan siempre la historia de los hijos de la empleada que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro...". Sí había escuchado esa historia, que decían pasó en la época del bisabuelo del Abuelo Ryu.

"...Pero una vez, cuando era niño, me pasó algo que hasta ahora no puedo entender: te lo cuento para que tú me digas qué fue ..". Veía en los ojos de aquél hombre la necesidad de saber la verdad de un capítulo oculto de su vida. Mintiendo descaradamente, le dije que yo desentrañaría lo que le afligía "Yo tenía 12 años"- recomenzó a relatar su experiencia-, "había una fiesta así como ahora; era el cumpleaños de la abuela Naoko. En esos tiempos, los cumpleaños duraban tres días, venía todo el pueblo, había mucha comida y bebida. Los hombres se sentaban en los salones, y las mujeres cocinaban para todos los visitantes. Los niños no podíamos estar ni en los salones ni en la cocina; debíamos jugar en el patio".

"Para esa fecha, mis padres me vistieron con un traje nuevo, de camisa blanca, chalequín azul, pantalones arriba de las rodillas, medias altas y los zapatos del domingo: yo estaba furioso por eso. Yo vivía feliz correteando sin zapatos por el campo, subiendo árboles, cogiendo higos de los huertos, robando huevos de pato en el sembrío del vecino,..."- decía mientras reía recodándose como un pequeño mataperros-, "...ese traje era como un castigo para mí; para contentarme, mis padres me compraron también una enorme pelota roja. Estando ya en el patio, con los demás niños, y todos se burlaban de mi aspecto".

"No aguanté mucho; me peleé con todos y me metí a la casa, buscando paz. Sin pedir permiso a nadie, me metí en el salón viejo. Estaba prohibido en mi casa que yo o mis primos jugásemos ahí: en ese salón estaban las pinturas de los parientes, el reloj de péndulo y el viejo fonógrafo. Me imagino que mis papás no querían que los rompiésemos. No había nadie en el salón, así que me puse a jugar, solo, con mi pelota. Me paré frente a la pared donde estaba el reloj y comencé a botar mi pelota contra ella. Tirana la bola al suelo, rebotaba, golpeaba la pared y la cogía con mis manos; así una y otra, y otra vez. "

"De pronto, el viejo reloj comenzó a repicar: eran las tres de la tarde. Años después escuché decir al cura del pueblo que las tres de la madrugada era la hora del diablo y de los duendes, pero en ese momento eran las tres de la tarde. Paré un rato, tomando mi pelota con ambas manos, mientras el reloj daba las tres campanadas. Una vez que el reloj dejó de sonar, lancé la pelota contra el suelo. El balón golpeó contra los ladrillos del piso y sonoramente, se elevó hacia la pared...¡Y LA ATRAVESÓ POR COMPLETO!, ¡NO TE MIENTO, POR DIOS: LA PELOTA DESAPARECIÓ, COMO SI HUBIESE ATRAVESADO UNA PUERTA ABIERTA, LA PARED ESTABA INTACTA Y LA PELOTA NO ESTABA!."

"Yo era un niño; estaba más maravillado que temeroso. Pude escuchar a través de la pared cómo el balón rebotaba contra el suelo, muuuy lejos, haciendo un grave eco. Me acerqué a la pared y tendí mi mano,...y pude ver casi sin creérmelo cómo mis dedos y luego toda mi mano desaparecían frente a mis ojos, a medida que atravesaban la pared. ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto yo algo así ni lo volví a ver!; yo sentía claramente que mi brazo estaba en un lugar frío; podía mover dentro los dedos. Cuando retiré mi mano de ahí, ésta estaba envuelta en una pequeña película grasosa y transparente,... como cuando te frotas aceite. Volví a meter mi mano un par de veces para constatar el prodigio. En ese momento, "algo" me dijo que debía dejar de hacerlo. Saqué de nuevo la mano de la pared y pensaba en cómo recuperar mi pelota cuando ví que la pared se arqueaba hacia afuera..."

"No me dio tiempo para reaccionar: ¡UNA MANO HORRIBLE, DE UÑAS COMO GARRAS, NEGRA, NEGRÍSIMA, SALIO DE LA PARED Y ME AGARRÓ FUERTEMENTE DE LA MUÑECA!, ¡ERA FRÍA Y VISCOSA, SE AFERRABA A MI PEQUEÑA MUÑECA COMO UNA SERPIENTE, COMO UNA BABOSA, ERA HORRIBLE!...sólo sé que esa "cosa" no era humana... Me quedé paralizado del miedo mientras esa "cosa" me arrastraba, en silencio hacia la pared. Estaba tan aterrado que no grité: sólo atiné a defenderme pataleando, jalando, berreando, golpeando con mi puñito, tratando de zafarme. Tenía una fuerza superior a la mía,... muy superior a la de un hombre. No pude hacer nada mientras sentía cómo, inexorablemente, introducía todo mi cuerpo dentro de la pared, en medio de una oscuridad profunda, en la que no había ningún atisbo de luz..."

"No sé cuánto rato pasó, pero comencé a sentirme muy liviano. Era una sensación fría y opresora. Oía yo por todos lados risas inhumanas, llantos, gemidos, y gruñidos de criaturas que no pude identificar. Era muy oscuro. Más oscuro que lo que jamás haya visto. Si abría los ojos, era como si aún los tuviese cerrado. No flotaba en el aire, era como si más bien flotase en un líquido muy espeso y frío. Ya siendo mayor, una vez metí mi mano en un barril de petróleo: era una sensación muy similar. Pero no estaba solo: aparte de las voces que venían de ningún lado, y que me aterraban,...algo más había ahí conmigo,... Era como si unas criaturas "nadasen" alrededor mío,... Las sentía moverse a mi lado, rodearme, gruñir,...era horrible. En un instante, sentí algo redondo cerca de mi cara: le toqué y supe que era mi pelota. Al tratar de cogerla, una de esas "criaturas" se me abalanzó y me mordió: grité muy fuerte al sentir esos colmillos que se incrustaban en mi mano. Me recogí en mí mismo, sollozando. Me puse en posición fetal. Parecía que aquellas criaturas de ese horrendo lugar disfrutaban con mi dolor. Las escuchaba riendo gravemente".

"No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí: parecían siglos. Me empezó a llenar una infinita sensación de abandono, de dolor, que me oprimía el pecho. ¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo a la muerte?, pues yo sí y muchas veces,... pero esa sensación era distinta, no sólo temía no volver nunca, no ver de nuevo a mi familia,... era una sensación a desaparecer, a estar solo siempre,...era terrible; es algo que no quiero volver a sentir jamás..." - en ese punto, el Abuelo Ryu comenzó a sollozar. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus arrugadas mejillas, juntándose en su enorme nariz. Trató de sobreponerse, de volver a tener entereza, pero no podía. Mientras aguardaba, pude ver un par de alargadas y triangulares cicatrices en el dorso de su mano derecha: siempre había pensado que eran producto de alguna pelea.

"Nunca supe qué pasó después..." -retomó de pronto su relato-, "abrí lentamente los ojos y estaba tirado en el suelo de la sala, junto al reloj. Caminaba como borracho. Ya estaba oscuro, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche. Nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia. Cuando fui donde mis padres, me reprendieron: tenía esas marcas en una mano y llegaba sin mi pelota y como embadurnado de aceite de pies a cabeza. Mi traje era una lástima. Ni qué decir que me dieron una buena zurra: seguro que me estuve peleando con algún mocoso, pensaron. Mientras mi madre me limpiaba, recriminándome, me di cuenta de que sostenía un papel en la otra mano: era éste..."

Sacando un papel viejo de su cartera, el Abuelo Ryu me dijo que lo guardaba consigo desde entonces: era un papel muy viejo y arrugado. Por un lado estaba impreso un programa de misas de la parroquia del pueblo,...y la fecha era 16 de Mayo de 1868. Definitivamente estaba impreso con tipos antiguos. Al reverso, un dibujo: un niño parecía haber dibujado una vaca y tres personajes con carbón: una mujer mayor y dos niños.

"Mis padres querían a toda costa que les diga quién me había golpeado y robado mi pelota, eso era lo que creían. Nunca me atreví a contarles nada. Mi papá me compró una bicicleta y la puso sobre un ropero en mi cuarto: me la daría si confesaba. Nunca dije nada y la bicicleta se quedó ahí muchos años. Esa es la historia; dime, ¿dónde estuve?".

Tuve que ser sincero y decirle que no podía responderle. Lo tomó con calma. "Cuando me dicen que cumplo años, me río por que pienso que me faltan cuatro horas de mi vida,... pienso que me faltan cuatro horas en todo" -me dijo. Le prometí que trataría de investigar-, "...no me da miedo ya morirme, a mi edad,...pero me da miedo pensar en que si muero,...tal vez vuelva a ese sitio..."

La noche ya avanzaba cuando terminó la fiesta y junto con mi familia, nos fuimos a dormir. Una vez más, demostrándome a mí mismo que no puedo con mi genio, decidí salir de la casa de mi abuelo por el camino más largo: atravesando el salón antiguo. Estaba oscuro y en orden: nadie estuvo ahí durante la fiesta. Estaba limpio y ordenado, como siempre. Atravesando la penumbra, me paré frente a esa pared, al lado estaba el viejo reloj, que aún funcionaba. Miré un buen rato la pared, hasta que me dí cuenta que el reloj estaba marcando cinco minutos para las tres de la madrugada. No había bebido casi nada,...pero sentí como si el piso se inclinase hacia ese lado del salón. No me atreví a quedarme hasta esperara que fueran las tres.


End file.
